recueil de lemon Maken-ki
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de lemon avec les personnages de Maken-ki


Sa main courait lentement le long de mon corps, laissant sur ma peau une trace brulante de son amour pour moi. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, mais ça jamais au grand jamais je lui dirais. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi, après tout Takeru était un pervers de première, j'étais persuader qu'il finirait avec Haruko, qui était en prime son amie d'enfance, plutôt qu'avec moi. Mais c'était dans mes bras qu'il était, c'était moi qu'il avait choisi et non pas une autre.

- Himegami …

J'adorais qu'il susurrait mon nom comme ça, je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse avant, je n'avais tout simplement jamais eu le temps de m'intéressais a ce genre de chose, et à la base, je ne compter pas tomber amoureux maintenant non plus, mais il avait passé toutes mes barrières mentales pour s'introduire dans mon cœur. Sa bouche se pose sur le haut de ma poitrine, à la limite de mon soutien-gorge. Morceau de tissu qu'il ne tarda par ailleurs pas à retirer, dévoilant ma petite poitrine. Quand je vis son petit sourire je me vexa instantanément et je lui envoya mon poing dans figure.

- Pas la peine de rire ! Je sais que j'ai une petite poitrine ! m'énervais-je.

- Je ne rigolais pas de la taille, je me disais juste qu'elle était vraiment mignonne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir a cette remarque, depuis quand était-il devenue aussi attentionné ? Enfin, quelque par cela ne me dérangeais pas. Sa bouche se posa sur ma poitrine, embrassant un de mes tétons. J'avais presque envie de rire, il avait beau être un pervers de première, il était aussi inexpérimenté que moi, et tous ses gestes étaient remplie d'hésitation. Mais cela ne m'empêcher pas de ressentir le plaisir provoqué par ses caresses. Sa langue passa sur mon téton tendu, et sous le petit pic de plaisir je me cambra un peu en poussant un petit gémissement. Sa main vint masser mon autre sein. Toutes ses caresses étaient si douces que cela m'étonner de sa part, pas qu'il était brusque ou violent, mais j'étais presque su que dans ce genre de situation il aurait était un peu plus … pressés. Sentir ses doigts pincer mon téton de libre tout en enroulant sa langue tout autour de mon autre mont d'amour me procuré un bien fou. Lentement sa main descendit le long de mon ventre, tandis que sa langue décida de venir s'occuper du sein qui venait d'être délaisser, laissant un traie de bave en passant d'un côté à l'autre.

Sa main s'amusa à dessiner de petit cercle sur mon ventre, me chatouillant au passage. Je dû utiliser toute ma volonté pour le pas me mettre à rire, ce qui aurait sans doute cassé mon image de fille froide que je donnais à tout le monde. Heureusement pour moi il ne fit pas longtemps durer cette douce torture. Sa main se glissa directement à l'intérieur de ma culotte, et sans s'attarder sur mon clitoris, il entra directement dans mon vagin. Je sursauta légèrement à cette intrusion dans mon corps, c'était la première fois que quelque chose entrait dans mon sexe, je m'étais bien de temps en temps masturber en touchant mon clitoris mais jamais plus loin. De plus j'avais honte d'être à ce point mouiller, car oui, je pouvais sentir la cyprine coulait sur mes cuisses. Lentement Takeru se redressa pour retirait ma culotte, dévoilant mon intimité à son regard. Je n'avais pas honte de mon sexe, ce dernier était toujours épilé de toute façon, mais le voir la regarder comme ça avec autant d'envie me gênais assez. De plus cela commencer à m'irritait que Takeru était toujours au-dessus de moi, je me sentais inférieur à lui dans cette position, il était temps de lui faire comprendre qui dirigeais dans ce couple.

Utilisant ma force et un système de balancement je réussis à me retrouver au-dessus de lui, et un sourire victorieux pris place sur mon visage en voyant son visage si surpris. Je pouvais sentir entre mes cuisses le renflement de sa culotte, visiblement le spectacle qu'il avait vu l'avait vraiment excité, à moins que ce soit le fait de se faire dominer. Je posa mes mains sur son torse pour venir l'embrasser avec force. C'était moi qui dominer un point c'est tout. Je me recula un peu, et retira son caleçon. J'étais impressionnais devant la taille de mon membre dresser, mais je n'allais surement pas reculer devant ça. Timidement je le toucha du bout des doigts, c'était chaud, mais ça je m'y attendais déjà, j'effleura et longea une des veines de son sexe, je pouvais la sentir palpitait sous mon doigt. Je fini par la prendre à pleine main, c'était une sensation assez agréable. Je fis alors des mouvements de va et viens. J'avais entendu dire que lors que la première fois il fallait mieux faire jouir l'homme une première fois avant de passer à l'acte, sinon il venait bien trop vite. Je n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre un grand râle de plaisir de la part de Takeru et que plusieurs jet de liquide blanc vinrent éclabousser mes mains. L'un d'entre eux atteint même mon visage. Le senti dans mes mains son sexe ramollir un petit peu. J'amena mes mains à ma bouche et avec sensualité et en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air de dominatrice, je commença à lécher mes doigts. J'avala tout le sperme que j'avais sur les doigts tout en sentant celui que j'avais sur me visage couler avec lenteur. Avant qu'il ne tombe, je le recueillit sur mes doigts pour le boire à son tour.

Baissant les yeux je remarqua que sa verge était de nouveau dur comme du fer, visiblement j'étais douer pour l'exciter, ou alors il était tout simplement tellement pervers qu'il ne pouvait se retenir de bander pour un rien. Je me souleva alors un peu et me plaça au-dessus de son sexe. Positionnant ma rose au-dessus de membre, je m'aida de ma main pour bien le plaça. Sa verge frotter contre l'entré de ma grotte, il ne suffisait maintenant que d'un mouvement que je devienne une vrai femme, pour que je perde ma virginité. Je n'étais pas du genre à hésiter, c'est pour cela que je m'efforça d'un coup sur toute la longueur de son membre. J'aurais peut-être dû y aller plus mollo, car la douleur fut si vive qu'elle m'étourdit sur le coup et que je m'effondra sur le torse de Takeru. Fermant les yeux, je cacha mon visage dans son cou pour éviter qu'il puisse voir mes larmes.

- Himegami, ça va ?

- Tais-toi …. Laisse-moi juste … deux minutes.

Je me concentra sur ma respiration pour faire rapidement passer ma douleur. Une fois que j'estima que cela devrait aller je me redressa, et prudemment je commença à faire de petit mouvement de va et vient. Le début fus assez douloureux mais comme je maitriser totalement la vitesse des mouvements je réussis à ne pas trop souffrir et rapidement le plaisir prit totalement le dessus. Faire l'amour était tout simplement incroyable je n'avais jamais ressentis ça de ma vie. Voyant que visiblement il n'y avait plus de problème, Takeru commença de lui-même à faire des mouvements, augmentant encore plus le plaisir. Rapidement des gémissements sortirent de nos deux bouches, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour les retenir. Pourtant quand il commença à utiliser ses mains pour caresser ma poitrine, je ne réussis plus à les retenir et mes petits cris prirent de l'ampleur pour remplir la chambre. Je ne parvenais plus a bien maintenir mon attitude froide, mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. J'avais l'impression qu'à chaque coup de rein il aller encore plus profondément en moi. On varia les rythmes assez souvent, mais au final c'était notre première fois à tous les deux, et rapidement on arriva à notre limite. C'était facile a deviner, nos respiration se faisait de plus en plus courte et Takeru n'arrêter pas d'accélérer. Sans qu'il ne me prévienne il me saisit les hanche et s'enfonça le plus profondément possible en moi, déhanchant le sperme qu'il avait en lui au plus profond de mon corps. J'avais l'impression que mon intérieur s'embraser sous le liquide. Quand il finit par se retirais je sentis le sperme couler lentement en moi vers la sortie. Je m'effondra alors dans ses bras, j'étais fatiguée, et visiblement lui aussi. Sans que nous ne prononcions un mot nos respiration se synchronisèrent et lentement le dieu du sommeil eu raison de nous.


End file.
